KARR's Plot
by curse-of-the-cat
Summary: Tag to Sisters Knight. Karr and Jess plan to stop early morning phone calls. How do they manage to do it?


Disclaimer- I don't own Knight Rider. So don't sue, you won't get jack crap.. ^^ Also, I'm working with shadowblade-tara. So please don't yell at me, we're working on the Sisters Knight series together ^^

Jess woke up to the phone ringing. Again. She lifted her head to look at the readout on the caller ID. Toll free number. That was the fifth time that morning that she'd been awakened by the phone. Raven and Heather were still sleeping like the dead, and sometimes she envied them that, because she'd always been a light sleeper. She turned a withering glare on the phone, and it stopped ringing. She smiled and laid her head back down on the pillow.

Just as she dozed off, the phone rang again. She tried to ignore it, but Raven's voice across the room squashed the hope that she could play dead to the world. "Jess, pick that thing up before I throw it out the window."

Jess groaned into her pillow. "It's a toll free number, Rae. I don't wanna, I'm not home." Jess heard the covers on Heather's bed rustle. "Jess, pick that thing up." The phone stopped ringing. Jess growled and got out of bed, taking the phone with her. She wandered over to where the coffee maker was, and began making a pot.

She looked over her shoulder and jumped when she saw Raven. "Don't do that!" Raven gave her a flat stare. Jess sighed and went back to pouring the water in the machine. She heard Raven shuffle over to the laptop where KARR was. Heather came out of the bathroom, a toothbrush in her hand. "So, what's the plan today?" Jess and Raven shrugged. "I don't have anything planned." Raven said, turning her attention back to KARR and their conversation. Jess glanced at Raven then looked at Heather. "I have a question for Drake, and I figured I'd drop by the garage...wanna come with?" Raven shrugged. "I don't care." Heather nodded. "Yeah, just let me get ready."

Jess polished off the mug of coffee and followed Heather into the bathroom, swiping hers and Raven's toothbrushes along with the toothpaste. Heather shut the door and a few seconds later, the shower kicked on. Jess and Raven brushed their teeth, and got dressed. Heather came out a little while later, dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans.

Raven looked up from the computer. "Ready? Let's go." She closed the laptop, and put it in the case Heather and Jess had gotten her for her birthday. Jess threw Heather the keys, and locked the door behind her. As they reached the parking lot, KITT pulled up and opened the doors for them.

Jess gave the trans-am a smile. "Morning, KITT.""Good morning. I take it you want to go to the garage?" Heather nodded. "Yeah. Jess wants to talk to Drake." Jess grinned. "Yep, and I'll also need to talk to KARR, as well." Raven narrowed her eyes. "Why?" She asked her sister suspiciously. Jess grinned. "I think he'll like my little idea." Raven didn't stop glaring at Jess. "And what is your brilliant scheme?" Jess smiled, which rose Raven's hackles even more. "Tell me now, Jess."

Heather pressed herself into the seat, getting out of Raven's range. "All I'm gonna do is see if Drake and KARR are willing to help me stop the telemarketers calling." Heather blinked. "And how are you going to do that?""By hooking KARR up to our home phone line. When they call, they'll think that they have reached another agency." Raven rose an eyebrow. "And how does KARR fit in?" Jess grinned. "His voice is really smooth, and he can pretty much talk anyone into doing what he wants. We're gonna use that to our advantage."

Heather stared at Jess. "So you're gonna fool the telemarketers?" Jess nodded. "Pretty much. Whatcha think, KARR? You game?" Raven looked down at the laptop. There was a pause, and then KARR spoke. "Yes. I have noticed that these people irritate Raven and the rest of you. I will put a stop to it."

Jess saluted the laptop. "Cool. Now all we gotta do is convince Drake to hook you up." She blinked when KITT came to a stop. "Wow, that was fast. I could have sworn we were still in the parking lot." Heather laughed and gibbs-slapped Jess. "You were so busy talking that you didn't notice we were moving." Heather said, shaking her head as she climbed out of KITT. Jess pouted and stuck her tongue out at Heather. "Hush."

Raven handed KARR to Jess. "Drake's in the office." She turned her attention to the laptop in Jess's hands. "Good luck." She glared at Jess. "Be careful with him." Jess rolled her eyes. "Aren't I always?" Raven stared at her before stating flatly; "No." Jess laughed and headed for the office. She shifted the laptop and knocked.

Drake looked up. "Hey." Jess grinned. "Hey yourself. I have a favor to ask you." Drake rose his eyebrows. "Okay, shoot." "Do you think you could hook KARR up to our home phone line?" Drake gave Jess a look. "Why?" He asked cautiously. "Me and KARR have a plan, and for it to work, he needs to be hooked up to the phone." Drake glanced at Raven, who was talking with Heather, Borden, and KITT. "Does Raven know about this?" Jess nodded. "Yep. She's the first person I cleared it with." Drake nodded. "All right. Give me a couple minutes."

Jess nodded, and left Drake to his work. She wandered over to where Raven and the other were. Borden looked over at Drake, who was already engrossed in his new project. "Give the kid something to do?" He asked. "Yeah. Chances are, he'll be done in a couple of minutes."

Borden nodded, then turned to KITT. "Pop the hood, buddy." KITT popped his hood, and Borden began looking around, making adjustments here and there. "Alright, how's that?" KITT paused a moment. "That's fine. Thank you, Borden." Borden shrugged. "Don't worry about it." He looked up as Drake came over, KARR in his hands. "All set. You guys got a call from another toll free number just as I finished hooking him up." He grinned. "Man, I feel sorry for the next person who calls."

Raven took the laptop. "Is he still in there?" Drake nodded. "Yeah, but he's a bit busy right now." The laptop blue-screened, then KARR spoke. "I do not believe that this particular agency will not be calling back." Jess grinned. "What did you do?"

"I simply told him that his product is not as good as ours, therefore, he does not need to call back." The laptop radiated smugness. Raven began laughing. "And what are we selling, KARR?" KARR didn't hesitate to answer. "The same thing, only better quality. I convinced him that it is pointless to call back, and he agreed whole-heartedly." Heather began laughing with Raven. "Okay, were they the only agency calling?" "Yes. All the other agencies are for debt collectors. They have no reason to call."

The girls nodded. "Cool." Raven and Jess hugged Drake. "Thanks, Drake!" Raven called as they climbed into KITT. Heather gave Borden and Drake hugs then climbed into the passenger seat. Raven looked at Jess. "There are times when I think I hate you." Jess shrugged. "Hey, at least now he has something to do."

A/N-I think I'll stop there, because if I don't, it'll take on a life of it's own. So please, read and review, and tell me what you think


End file.
